


Needed time...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Needed time...

-snuggles into and loves on.-

Shares cigarette and curls against

-arches a brow, takes a puff and coughs before curling against.-

Chuckles. "Just because I offer doesn't mean you have to indulge you could turn me down baby." He takes another drag before putting it out.

( smut )

"Now why on Midgard would I turn you down for anything. I'd be a fool." Chuckles and snuggles against more.

"Well because smoking is more my vice than yours darling." Optics drift up to him.

"Tis true, but if it's shared, Ima do it." Green hues catch those of chocolate brown.

Smirks and moves to wiggle closer against his lap. "I am so sleepy, my love, mostly the food.”

Curls around him and smiles softly. "It's okay, baby. You've had a busy day."

“Ssh, I’ll be okay for a little bit." Leans against mouth finding his quickly.

Is caught off guard by the kiss, lips quickly molding to the other as a soft moan is issued. Hands trailing gently up soft sides.

He gave a soft little moan in response fingers drifting to rest against the hem of his shirt. "I made you wait to long, but I’ll try and make it worth it, darling." His tone was soft hips already moving closer.

He leaned into the touch, a smile of understanding crossing his features as he moved as close as possible, almost everything touching. "You are well worth the wait." His tone soft. "But if you are tired, we can always wait longer. You are more important than I."

"We are equally important, love." His tone quiet. Mouth working its way against a slender throat. Hands already playing with the hem of his husbands shirt.

"Indeed we are." The action is met with a soft whine. A sharp but quiet inhaled breathe as his body trembled slightly. "Have we somehow lost track of the importance through all the haze." He leaned into it before leaning his neck to the side.

"Not now baby." Fingers dipped lower a slight cup of his husbands length through the fabric. Optics closed his mouth continuing its onslaught to the neck, it wasn't that Billy didn't wish to talk, but what he truly wished was making it's self known. 

"I..." The statement, whatever it was going to be was lost as soon as he felt his husbands hand. Not being able to suppress the moan that escaped his lips as his hips softly rolled against the palm.

Slender digits worked on slightly curling against the length under tightening fabric. Sharp enamels grazing against the tender spot on his husbands neck. It'd been days since the last time they'd been together and the mage had missed his husband far more than he could express at the moment.

"Billy..." His breathe hitched in his throat. A sharp exhaled breathe before a moaned inhaled and he was lost to the will of his husband. "Please don't tease me." There was nothing that he could do at this point then beg.

A slight brake from the jugular left him able to talk. "I don't mean to tease, but you've a choice to make I can be slow tonight or tomorrow?"

He gave a full body shiver as the action was broken. Arching a brow slightly. "Why the choice?"

"Because if you don't wish to be slow tonight, I can grab the lube and we can fuck until we collapse." His tone nothing more than a purr, fingers still pressed against his husband. "If you wish to be slow, I can do just that." 

His lips formed the shape of an Oh as the statement was spoken before a cheeky grin crossed his lips. "Either way is fine by me, they both sound like fun."

Fingers drift away from his husbands prick, now undoing a stubborn button. "I would prefer slow so I could work you over but I’m tired and faster may be the better option." He gave a small smirk pulling his husbands pants just low enough to reveal a hardening cock. He bit his lower lip a slight snap and his clothes were gone but not Loki’s, no Loki's were disheveled. Shirt pulled up and pants the other way. 

"Oh. You're gonna play hard to get." A hand ran through his hair as a smirk crossed his face. A slight chill touched his skin as he felt his clothes being pulled away but not taken off. "And I suppose that you are going to fuck me with my clothes half in and yours off?" The question came out playful.

A small little curl gave Loki the answer he would need, yet another snap of fingers and his husbands wrists would be bound. "Well that is my plan, though you'll be doing the fucking tonight. Mines for the really slow night when I want to tease you until your begging." His tone soft fingers snapping the cap to a bottle of lube.

"Oh really?" His tone a little more stern as his wrists were bound, not fighting against the magic, but he could if he wanted. The cap snapping brought his thoughts back to the now. "So I'm to assume that your going to be riding me until I break, or is that for tomorrow."

No answer was given the rolled up, almost empty tube making a few hissing noises before what was left emptied it's self against two of his fingers. "I'll give you a choice do I place this on your cock..or do I turn around and work myself open for you."

"You and your choices tonight." He frowned for a moment, finding the throb of his cock starting to be far too painful for his liking. "Or we could just cut the small talk and fuck already." Loki was rarely an impatient lover but tonight was different.

"Well that was your choice darling, do I coat your cock and get right to the point or do I give you a show."

"Just coat me for the gods sake." He struggled slightly against his bound wrists as an impatient growl rumbled from his throat.

Chocolate optics loomed down over him, a few quick movements later and he was positioned between the gods knees. A warm mouth hovering inches above his husbands cock, lube coated fingers trailed to his own bottom instead of doing has Loki asked. Tongue dipped out slightly to lap against the tip. "Your tone won't earn you any favors, Loki."

He all but growled, low and dangerous as he spread his legs to give Billy more room. His back arching slightly off the bed as his cock twitched with the lick to his tip. "You dare defy a King." The statement slipped out before he had the chance to stop it.

Rather groan of interest that left Billy was cause of a slender digit invading his tight hole or what Loki had said he found his mouth to busy to tell. Quickly swallowing a warm cock down his mouth at the mercy of his god.

His body shook with everything that was happening at once. A raw moan seemed to be ripped from his throat as his hips rolled against his husbands mouth. Fighting slightly against his bound wrists, wanting nothing more then to grip at Billy’s hair.

A soft snap from his free hands and Loki's wrists were now free. A slender finger entering and leaving his own tight hole causing small moans to leave his chest and vibrate slightly against Loki’s cock.

He couldn't stop the sharp rolls of his hips. Hands finally free as one gripped in brown locks on the other was placed on his hip. Green hues watching at the actions of his husband as small noises of approval escaped his lips.

Billy wouldn't stop Loki if this was the way he wished to finish. A second finger added a slight hiss of air escapes him. Causing a chill against Loki's prick before the actions are repeated quickly wanting nothing more than to please Loki.

"Oh... fuck." The breathe seemed to leave him as the actions were picked up. "Not... like this." It was breathless and broken, not being able to stop his hips from snapping. "Much... as... oh gods... I like to see you fuck your fingers, not tonight."

Released with an audible pop, fingers quickly left him. "How baby, I’m yours." Tone slightly hoarse. He couldn't help the small amount of drool left at the corner of his lips for a moment.

Loki rose, tongue quick to lick the drool from the corner of his husbands mouth. He found it oddly sexy as he spun the mage around, pressing his back against his chest. Hands on his hips before his thumbs moved to spread him apart. "Sit." The single word spoken with a hiss.

Doing exactly has told he began to lower his body down, desperate for release he hadn't felt in days, but more desperate for the feeling of his husband close to him. Optics closing has he leaned back against his chest.

He let out a moan as he felt the warmth of his husbands core. Going far to long without it as he began to roll his hips upward, slow at first making sure to tease sensitive areas with the head. Quick movements and his hands bound Billy's behind his back as he slowly rolled to were his husband would have his cheek pressed against the mattress.

A silent oh formed against his mouth, body now bent has he pressed against the mattress. "F..fuck me kin..king." Even if he felt silly saying it, billy couldn't help but wonder if it was a kink of his husbands. Fingers tight against his bound wrists. 

There was something that stirred inside of Loki as he heard his husbands statement, causing his hips to twist and his thrusts to snap harder against his core and his nerves. His own moans filtering more quickly and panted broken breathes that followed. The hand that bound his wrists tightened as a firm, open palmed slapped to Billy’s bottom echoed through the room.

He felt the reaction his optics now hazy has an extensive moan left pale lips. The sting familiar burn slowly creeping across his bottom." B..baby." the king statement forgotten has he quickly rocked his hips backwards.

The pace picked up, making sure to hit his nerves with each twisting thrust of his hips. Drilling, the sounds of flesh slapping together soon mixing with the moans as another hard slap landed across the red mark from the first.

His hands slightly struggled against the bond of his husband. He was teetering on the edge bursting into flames, the low coil in his stomach obvious has he began to rock back quickly against him.

"That's... it." The statement came out breathless as he continued to pound away at his husbands backside. Using his bound hands, pressing them hard against the small of his back and causing him to arch down. Twisting, snapping thrusts ensuring that he continued to hit that sensitive ball of nerves with each motion.

"K..king." fuck he was losing it his chocolate optics hazed has he felt it burning brighter. Hips snapping backwards "pl..please fuck baby." His hands stilled face pressed roughly against the mattress.

His wrists were finally released only so that Loki could grab his hips, using the backwards thrusting of Billy's to move him faster. Nails digging into the soft flesh of his hips, skin slapping together at a pace that only meant Loki was close but he was wanting Billy to come first. His moaning cries mixing with everything including the sex scented air.

He could no longer hold back warm cum quickly spread across their sheets. Head not far from his mess optics drifted, fingers moving to play to return feeling.

Tight muscles clamped around him, feeling Billys release as his own hit moments later. Crying out as he shot his seed deep within his husbands core before collapsing on his back, a boneless panting sweaty mess.


End file.
